Kermit the Frog vs Tsuyu Asui
Kermit the Frog vs Tsuyu Asui is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Kermit from The Muppets ''and Tsuyu Asui from ''My Hero Academia. Kermit Tsuyu Asui Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Description Puppets vs Anime! Disney vs Shueisha! Today, we will have an epic battle between these beloved frogs or frog-like characters! First, we have Kermit, the head mascot of The Muppets, and next, we have Tsuyu, the beautiful hero that dresses as a frog, who will win? Interlude Wiz: Ahh, frogs '''Boomstick: Hated by many, and loved by others.' Wiz: Frogs can range from downright ugly, to cute, to beautiful Boomstick: But frogs wouldn't be that loved if it wasn't for these two characters Wiz: First, we have Kermit, the famous Muppet. Boomstick: And next, we have Tsuyu Asui, the beautiful hero waifu that dresses as a frog Wiz: But which frog is ultimately the better one? Boomstick: He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kermit the Frog Wiz: Kermit the Frog is possibly one of the most iconic children's characters of all time, but who is he? Boomstick: Kermit is a character created by Jim Henson back in 1955, Jim was also the voice actor of Kermit until he passed away in 1990, he is a cross between a marionette and a puppet, hence the name Muppet. Wiz: Kermit did not start off as a frog, instead, he was a lizard-like creature before his status as frog was declared, Kermit made his debut appearence in the TV show Sam and Friends. Boomstick: Kermit lived with his many siblings when he was younger, and, just like Mario and Gumball, he has his own doppelganger, which is an evil frog called Constantine. Wiz: Being 46 years older than Tsuyu, Kermit has been put through many experiences, such as being put in Sesame Street and starring in his own show, The Muppet Show Boomstick: Kermit is actually pretty intelligent, as he constantly breaks the 4th wall, being aware that he is a fictional character and that he is just an human actor playing as a puppet for entertainment purposes. Wiz: To start on his information, Kermit, just like Mario, has supreme jumping abilities, due to him being a frog, his jumping abilities would actually help in the fight he will have against Tsuyu in a few minutes. Boomstick: However, he is against violence, but that doesn't mean he has never fought. Wiz: He fought against Tim Curry in a sword fight, and is a master of wielding a staff to fight a pig, during a re-enacment of Robin Hood. Boomstick: Kermit, just like all the Muppets, has extreme durability due to him surviving many violent comical acts that could get Tsuyu killed, such as being blown out of cannons, having heavy objects land on top of the Muppets, having objects being blown near their faces, or even getting electrocuted. Wiz: But the proof that Kermit has better durability than Tsuyu is that he survived the vaccum of space without any protection whatsoever, he can survive hours and hours in there without dying, Normal humans can survive only 7 to 14 seconds in space without any protection, and that also applies to Tsuyu. Boomstick: Kermit also has survived many abuses by his partner, Miss Piggy, who, just like Tsuyu, has great fighting experience. Wiz: Kermit has suffered these abuses for a long time, which means Tsuyu's punches towards Kermit won't be anything new to this frog- Boomstick: Kermit has survived many punches from Miss Piggy, some of which have even resulted in Kermit being thrown across the room, some of these include karate chops and normal punches, as well as punches in the face. Wiz: Kermit received a star in the Walk of Fame in the 1990's, and managed to break up with Miss Piggy about three years ago. Boomstick: The biggest weakness that Kermit has is that he does not like violence. Wiz: Luckily, that doesn't mean he will intentionally lose to his opponent today, heck, he can even fight when he needs to! Boomstick: Tsuyu, please don't abuse the poor frog, he has suffered way too much from the porcine bitch! Wiz: Boomstick, calm down, he can defend himself. Kermit, Hi ho! Kermit the Frog here, prepared to defeat this so-called Tsuyu Asui! Tsuyu Asui Wiz: This is going to be fast. Boomstick: In Class 1-A, we find this student named Tsuyu Asui, which, just like every student, has a superhero alter-ego, in this case, her super-hero alter-ego is named Froppy. Wiz: Tsuyu doesn't see her parents way too often, so it's her job to take care of her siblings. Boomstick: Due to her acting like a frog, she gets sleepy in cold weather, but uses a lot of energy in hot weather. Wiz: Her tongue can harm since she can use it to slap somebody. Boomstick: Tsuyu has the quirk of a frog, which gives her abilities like superhuman strenght, or as mentioned above, her own tongue. Wiz: Tsuyu has a strange habbit that consists of her touching her chin with one of her fingers and saying what she is thinking Boomstick: She also has awesome swimming abilities, and, just like Kermit, she has jumping abilities, and can stick to walls due to her being in part a frog. Wiz: She can also spit out an sticky acid and camouflage herself. Boomstick: Despite the fact that she is 46 years younger than Kermit, she has a lot more of combat experience, yet she has worse durability feats. Wiz: Sorry if this was short. Tsuyu: I am thinking I will win! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (The fight will take place in a city) Results Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Kermit Rooting and betting Tsuyu Rooting for Kermit, betting on Tsuyu Rooting for Tsuyu, betting on Kermit Trivia *The connection between Kermit and Tsuyu is that they are both beloved frogs or frog-like characters Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles